One of the most important processes for the production of homopolymers of ethylene or copolymers of ethylene/monoolefin is called the slurry polymerization process. Usually, this process employs a diluent, such as, for example, isobutane. However, while this process is very versatile in producing these polymers, it has long been desirable to produce other polymers using this process. This is because of the cost saving that can be realized by utilizing the same commercial operating equipment to produce different polymers.
The invention herein is a step towards this direction.